Kingdom Hearts - Fairy: Lucy's Journey 1
by magical fan18
Summary: Lucy has been given a weapon of great power and responsibility that she must use to battle the evils of the many worlds she will see and travel to with either friends she knows or new ones she meets. No pairing at this time as this is based on the first game but possible pairing in sequel or future fic.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Portals, Monsters & DTTH

Kingdom Hearts - Fairy: Lucy's Journey 1

Chapter 1 - Dark Portal's, Monsters & Dive To The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas I use or come up with for this fanfic, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the creators and designers of the Anime series while Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

FYI: I just want to let you know that I have a new Poll up as I said I would be putting one up soon and yet I have not a lot of votes on it so far.

P.S: So Please Vote On My Poll as I need the help in deciding something for a fic of mine of which I recently put up.

Text Used In This Fic:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

Bold: Magical Attacks or Spells used by characters.

 _Bold Italic: Voice of Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

World of Edolas - Earthland Lucy's POV

I was glad yet a little sad to be going home, sad because I would be no longer be seeing my other world Edolas counterpart, Lucy Ashley, and glad because I would be seeing all of my friends again in Fairy Tail.

It was certainly a wild, dangerous and scary yet somewhat entertaining adventure, not to mention meeting another version of yourself that lived in a completely different world than your own one.

As I close my eyes and ready myself to be sent home by whatever magic is doing this I have a thought going through my mind.

 _"It would be fun going to different worlds and seeing what they are like._

* * *

About the Same Time - Portal to Earthland

Lucy was being transported away as she smiled at the gentle light that flowed around them all as the rest of the Fairy Tail rescue group head home through this portal.

What none of them expected was a Dark Portal to suddenly appear out of nowhere and be in the path of Lucy's gliding body, this portal stood out against the darkness as it engulfed her with the young woman herself screaming in fright and asking for help when she realised what was going on.

A pink haired young man and blue furred winged cat saw this with fear and anger on their expressions as they saw their friend and guild member be taken by this dark portal.

The Pink Haired young man calls out in fear as he screams aloud, "LUCY!"

The others were of similar reactions as they called out to her with fright and panic, "LUCY!" "Blondie" "Lucy-Chan"

But these panicked cries did nothing as Lucy was almost completely gone except for a single hand stretched out in a desperate act of someone pulling her out.

"Happy," cried the Pink Haired young man, desperate as he called to his blue flying cat companion while pointing to a writhing Lucy ; asking him to fly and help her out of the dark portal.

"Aye Sir," responded the blue haired cat as he flew as fast as he could with his white wings to grab Lucy's hand as he was the only one who could reach her in time.

He did so to the cheers of his friends as he began to pull with all he could as he also used his wings to give him some extra power as he was slowly pulling Lucy out of the portal but this seemed to aggravate the Portal as it began pulling back even harder.

Happy did all he could but it was not enough as he was soon pulled in with Lucy as the portal soon closed behind them to the shocked and distraught calls of their friends and guildmates.

"LUCY, HAPPY!"

* * *

Unknown Area - Some time later, Lucy's POV

 _"Ugh, what happened to me?"_

I thought with a groan as I lifted myself up only to see a rather shocking sight.

It was a large circular platform or floor that seemed to be made of a kind of stained glass window.

The design was of some kind of Princess with a lovely dress I have to admit.

But I was soon unconcerned with that as I spotted someone familiar lying nearby, unconscious.

I cry out in panic as I ran to him, "HAPPY!"

This seemed to awaken Happy as he soon get's up and takes a look about as well until he spots myself as I reach him.

"LUCY!" He cries out as he jumps or rather flies into my arms with his wings and then nestles his head in my chest to my minor embarrassment and discomfort but I refocus on the blue exceed who sees okay.

I speak to him, "Happy, are you okay; you hurt anywhere?"

The exceed shakes his head as he says back to me, "No I'm fine but where are we?"

I shake my head as I comment aloud with uncertainty and a little fear colouring my voice, "I don't know?"

I look down at myself to see that am fine as well with my clothes being the same sexy outfit as the ones that I was forcibly given by that weird costume coffin thing when Natsu and I were in Edolas at that crazy amusement park Monster School, except I am strangely without a scrape or scratch on me from my ordeals in Edolas and my outfit is repaired; Happy appears to be healed and cleaned up too.

I wore an outfit consisting of clothing being mostly Teal and just patterns of Gold flower petals on my Bikini like top and a gold line running around the long sarong type skirt on my waist, held up by my normal brown belt with my Celestial Spirit Keys in its pouch attached to said Belt.

I shake my inner monologue for a moment and refocus my attention on where we are as I let Happy go from our embrace and let him hang off my shoulder with his paws..

I walk about a bit until I spot a chest of some kind on the other end of the stained glass platform.

I walk up to it and open it which reveals a small amount of items which look like bottles of blue and green liquids and a sort of bag that looks to be empty.

I take out the items but when I do the chest disappears in shower of sparkles to my great surprise.

I jump back with said surprise as Happy comments to me, "Where did it go?"

I take a deep breath to calm myself as I answer back, "I don't know but what do you think these bottles are for?"

Happy shakes his head as he says back to me, "I don't know either Lucy."

I look at the green bottle as it shines dimly in the surrounding darkness as I hesitantly take both potions and place them in the bag with the bag soon strapped to my belt.

I nod at seeing it secured but as soon as I do so I am interrupted by a voice of unknown gender call out from above me, making me jump and scream in fright as well as Happy doing something similar.

 ** _"You have made your first step in your Journey."_**

"What journey?" I call out desperately in hopes that whoever is out there can help me get home as I want to see my friends.

Happy flies about with his wings as he looks about to pinpoint the voice but gets nothing.

I call out again, "Hello..."

But as soon as I finish speaking I am now falling as the glass floor beneath me breaks as I scream in fright.

I vaguely hear Happy call my name in panic as I am soon slowing down in my fall as I then look up to see Happy catch me with his paws as he grabs my arms, his wings slowing both our descent into the unknown darkness.

* * *

A short time later - Happy's POV

It was barely 5 minutes before I begin to feel my magic about to give out as I try to warn Lucy of this but then I spot something as it looks like another stain glass window with a different woman in the design of it.

I fly down as fast as I can as my magic gives out just as we reach the glass floor.

I plop down with exhaustion as I comment, "Geez Lucy you are too heavy."

I do not see her expression but I can bet it is mad as I hear her say, "Oh shut it you stupid cat."

I shrug off the insult as I know it is not meant to be cruel as I lift my head and look about as I see that the floor we are on is blank with no other features except the design of the princess like lady on the glass flooring.

I am startled by the strange voice appearing again as it calls out to us both saying.

 _ **"If you give it form, it will give you strength"**_

I am clueless at what the voice is talking about as does Lucy it seems as she calls out to the voice.

"What will give us form, what will give us strength?"

Her call is answered by three carved stone objects seemingly growing out of the floor for some reason as they face one side for the circular floor.

Soon after a trio of weapons appears that float on each stone plinth.

I look at each weapon and note a very familiar design on each of them.

I call out to Lucy as I say to her.

"Lucy those have..."

* * *

Lucy's POV - Same Time

"...The Fairy Tail symbol, I know."

I finish Happy's sentence as I gaze at each weapon resting, suspended in the air under the stone plinths.

The one in front of me is a Sword of some kind which has a small design on the silver hilt of a white Fairy Tail Symbol and a red handle along with a silver pommel.

The one to my right is a short staff of some kind with a blue handle, white ends of the handle and a black brown disk like shape on the tip of the handle and the head of the staff is a purple crystal like material shaped into a Fairy Tail Symbol.

The last one to my left is a pentagonal shaped shield of some sort with rounded corners on the bottom, it has a green border with the top and bottom two corners all having a gold bolt or pin; the face of the shield is white with a green Fairy Tail symbol in a pale grey outline in the center of the Shield's face.

I am unsure whether I am to take the swords as the strange voice seems to recommend I do so.

I am again surprised when the strange voice speaks again as it says to us or rather myself I think.

 ** _"Choose Well."_**

I look at the weapons again as I think on what to pick as I think if I need to get out of here then I need to pick a weapon and not use one of my own like my whip I got from Virgo or my Keys.

 _"Wait Key's.."_

I panic as I check my keyring and sign in relief at seeing my Celestial Spirit Keys are still with me.

I then refocus on the weapons yet again as I walk up to them with Happy staying where he is as I quickly look at him to check how he is after lifting/carrying me down here from earlier.

I soon am standing on the plinth as it is a bit high to just stand in front of it and grab the weapon as I grasp the sword but when I do I hear the voice again but in my mind this time to my mild panic until I calm down.

 ** _"The power of the warrior."_**

 ** _"Invincible courage."_**

 ** _"A sword of terrible destruction."_**

 ** _"Is this the power you seek?"_**

I think on this as I consider the weapon before I shake my head and say in my mind.

 _"No, the warrior and courage thing is more Erza's style and the destruction is more Natsu's style as well."_

I let go of the sword and step down as the sword returns to slowly spinning in midair atop the plinth.

I then go towards the Shield before I again go through a similar routine as the sword did.

 ** _"The power of the guardian."_**

 ** _"Kindness to aid friends."_**

 ** _"A shield to repel all."_**

 ** _"Is this the power you seek?"_**

I think on this as I consider the benefits and power a Shield like this could have.

 _"While it would be nice to be able to defend with this thing I don't see it as a good way to do any sort of damage but the aid to friends is a nice idea."_

I shake my head and again step down from the plinth as it does the same as the sword, slowly spinning in midair above the plinth.

I now go towards the last one which is the staff as I go through the same process as the past two weapons.

 ** _"The power of the mystic."_**

 ** _"Inner strength."_**

 ** _"A staff of wonder and ruin."_**

 ** _"Is this the power you seek?"_**

I consider the ideas of this weapon.

 _"A staff that could use magic would be a good pick for me and I do wonder what kind of powers I can get from this staff, the part about ruin is troubling but If I am going to be fighting something I'd best stick with something familiar."_

I nod as I say aloud to the strange voice, "I pick the staff."

I am startled by the staff disappearing in a flash of light as I panic at my chosen weapon going away.

I am paused in my panic by the voice speaking again but this time aloud.

 ** _"Your path is set."_**

 ** _"Now what will you give up in exchange?"_**

I panic for a moment.

 _"I didn't know I had to give up a weapon?"_ ,I think to myself as I consider what to give up as I think on the other two weapons and soon reach a decision.

I hop off the plinth and walk towards the sword as it seems the most fitting to me since I am not much of a swords kind of person.

I again hop on one of the other plinths and pick up the sword as the voice again speaks of the sword and asks me.

 ** _"Will you give up this power?"_**

I nod as I think in my mind, _"_ Y _es, I will give up the sword."_

The sword soon disappears as I then hear the voice speak.

 ** _"You've chosen the power of the mystic."_**

 ** _"You've given up the power of the warrior."_**

 ** _"Is this the form you choose?"_**

I nod as I say aloud, "Yes it is."

I then stumble off the plinth at it seems to collapse into the floor as it sinks down and disappears.

I run to Happy as I notice the floor is disappearing as well to my panic as I rush and grab him, holding him tight as we fall both down into the darkness screaming all the way down...

* * *

A short while later - Lucy's POV

After some time falling I open my eyes and see another platform with a different princess on it down below us.

I attempt to get Happy to open his eyes and maybe help me slow down before I crash into the floor.

But it is useless as Happy is catatonic, forgive the pun, as he is not responding to my calls.

I screw my eyes shut as we near the glass flooring as I think to myself.

 _"This is going to hurt."_

However instead of a crash and blinding pain I feel as though my body is slowing down as I open my eyes hesitantly and see that I am indeed slowing down for some reason.

I am amazed as we have slowed down enough for myself to simply land on my feet gently.

I look about as I spy a wooden door, opposite to where I am now standing.

I look at the door curiously as I walk slowly to it.

Just as I near it the doors open outward.

I am blinded by the light as it pours out of the door like a fountain of water.

I hesitantly walk towards the light, against my better judgement and for the safety of a still comatose Happy held in my arms.

The light soon swallows Happy and I as I hear the doors close behind us before I knew no more.

* * *

Unknown Location - A short moment later - Lucy's POV

I cautiously open my eyes as I see a rather shocking sight.

It is my Celestial Spirits and friends, more specifically Loke or Leo the Lion, Virgo the Maiden and Taurus the Bull, they stood in front of me and were standing still but each of them had a calm and more neutral expression than usual; except Virgo who always had that sort of expression so it was hard to tell if she was just acting normal and the other two were the ones acting even odder than usual.

I absentmindedly notice Happy was now not so badly comatose but merely sleeping in my arms as he snuggled about like a normal cat to my inner delight at how cute he was being.

The place that I stood holding Happy was amazing, it looked like a large wonderfully designed domed stadium or amphitheatre that had walls and artworks designed with many stars and a lot of them in the shapes of constellations.

Some of them she recognised as the symbols each of her spirits held or wore on them.

I was snapped out of my wandering and exploring vision of the place Happy & I were in by Virgo who spoke to me.

"What is it that is most important to you?"

My first instinct was to ask her or the other two what was going on but something compelled me to answer.

"My Friends."

Taurus then asked me in a less boisterous voice than normal.

"What do you want out of life?"

I consider the answer until something makes me say my answer very quickly.

"To be strong."

Finally, Loke asks me his question.

"What are you afraid of?"

I feel a answer trying to force its way past my lips but I shove it down this time and actually think about my answer.

I finally answer after a few more moments of contemplation as I speak my answer.

"Losing my friends."

This seems to make them react as soon after I speak my answer they disappear.

I am confused on how to progress from here as it seems like I am stuck here until a now familiar voice soon makes itself heard.

 ** _"You have answered wisely."_**

It is the strange voice from before, I listen as they speak further.

 ** _"Let's see if you are ready for the challenges that lay ahead."_**

I am confused by what the voice means as soon after I hear a strange noise fills the large arena I feel a slight chill go up my spine as I shiver slightly.

This seems to wake up Happy who opens his eyes and sees something that I do not until it is nearly too late.

"LUCY LOOK OUT!"

"Wha..."

I call out in confusion at Happy's panicked cries as I jump back in fright at the startling thing that is now in front of me, I appear to have dodged the things attempt at a mid air attack as its small clawed hands miss me just by an inch.

I backpedal away from the thing as I call out in the same panicked emotions as Happy, "What The Heck Is That Thing?!"

It had a round, spherical head with circular, creepy glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this things body is completely black.

I watch as it moves about in a twitchy manner and looks about like a wild animal.

It soon seems to spot me as it walks or hobbles forward in a awkward manner.

I reach for my whip bit find it gone to my panic as I frantically search for it.

I then go for my keys as I take one of them out and try to summon one of them but to my shock it is not working for some reason.

I put my key back and try another but the results are the same.

As I try all my keys I keep watch on the black thing as Happy continues to panic until he decides he can't take it anymore and flies into the air, he must have recovered enough magic to use his wings I guess.

He grabs something out of his little green backpack and it turns out to be a large fish of some sort as he flies towards the black thing as fast as he can with the large fish pulled back in his arms, acting as a bat of some sort to hit the thing.

He soon swings forward with his large fish but both of us are shocked at what happened.

The fish seems to go right through it as if was not even there, the shadow does react a bit as if it has just bumped into something but other than that the black creature is unharmed in any way.

However, this seems to make the creature to do something odd as its head turns at a slight angle and then to our shock it seems to melt into the floor and become a flat 2-D moving image that seems to scurry and move about; but this time even faster than when it was a more 3-D image.

This makes me panic even more as I frantically try my last key but to my utter dismay it does not work as I cry out in fear and panic.

"Why won't any of you come and help me?"

Happy tries to chase the thing and hit it again with his large fish when the black 2-D shaped monster stops at certain moments but it is also ineffective as all it does is make Happy more tired and makes dust and dirt fly up into the air and make things worse for Happy to see the small black monster.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I desperately wish and hope for something to help Happy and I against this thing.

 _"Help?"_

It seems my answer is given as I feel a sudden weight fill my hand as I automatically grip it and open my eyes.

It is the staff from before and it is giving off a odd light.

I react though when an exhausted Happy flies over and lands near me as he comments, "Lucy I'm too tired now to deal with that thing, you do it."

I roll my eyes at Happy but comply and give the staff a few test swings as it seems that this may be what I need to help deal with that little black monstrous pest.

Said black pest seems to have had enough of being a 2-D image as it has now became Three Dimensional again.

It soon reacts and jumps in the air again, heading towards me.

I flinch and react by swinging the staff much like a club and to my surprise it seems to have done something.

It smacks the black thing and sends it flying back to land on it's back in a stunned manner.

It soon dizzly gets ups and staggers back towards me as I look at my staff with surprise at how this things did some damage and yet Happy's attacks did nothing.

I have a little time to ponder as I did send it pretty far off near the walls of the arena I stood in.

 _"It might be because of the magic of this staff and Happy's large fish is hardly magical except for the bag he has which is bigger than it seems on the outside."_

I shake off my thoughts as I ready my staff as the Shadow has now returned to its flattening trick and is now a 2-D image again.

I keep my eyes and ears out for any movements near me as that thing could pop up at any time.

I spy in the corner of my eye something black moving as I ready myself, as soon as it becomes a more solid form of body I react.

I rush forward and give a mighty swing with the staff and aim it towards the things round head.

That seems to have done it as the thing soon is nothing more than black wisps of energy that soon dissipate into nothing.

However to my surprise something seems to have been left behind as I spy what looks like a small piece of sparkling jewelry that looks like a silver like chain design that has small pearl like gems placed in them.

As I pick the jewelry up and place it my small bag but I am then surprised by the strange voice speaking again.

 ** _"Well done, you have passed this test but be ready for the last one as it will not be so easy for you."_**

I feel trepidation creep up on me as I fearfully wonder what I am going to be facing now, I hurriedly grab Happy who appears to be in better straits and keep him close to me.

I have no more time to react or think as I am soon blinded by a familiar light as it has lit up the whole place and is getting brighter and brighter until I cannot see no more.

* * *

Unknown Location - A short moment later - Lucy's POV

I open my eyes when I feel it is safe and I see that I am back where I first was or rather what looked where I first started.

A new stained glass flooring is now beneath my feet and to my shock it is my friends and guildmates from Fairy Tail.

I rush about and examine the image and see something odd.

I appear to be in the middle of it as the center design but I seem to be wielding a strange weapon, I cannot see it clearly though as my designed likeness is covering most of the weapon.

What I can see is that it appears to look like a large key.

As soon as I have observed that and thought about it the voice suddenly appears again from the darkness.

 ** _"You shall hold the Key to Spirit's Celestial."_**

"What?" I say back in confusion.

The voice speaks again.

 ** _"You will wield great power and magic unlike many others."_**

 ** _"You shall only need to call upon this power to help battle the coming darkness and danger to others."_**

 ** _"Friends you may know can help you and so will new ones on your journey to save Kingdom Hearts."_**

"Kingdom what...?" Happy asks aloud as he seems to understand my confusion.

We are both startled out of our befuddlement by the sudden large shadow cast over us as I feel a great chill run down my spine as I shiver in fear.

Happy seems to feel the same as I see his tail pointed to the sky and his body still as a statue in horror of what could possibly be behind us.

I slowly turn about and see a rather frightening and nightmare inducing sight.

It is a large or rather massive black thing with short legs, upward curled thin black feet and in the center of its muscular chest is a huge hole in it that is in the shape of a heart; it goes right through to the back as I also take note of other features this monster has.

Black tentacle like hair that seems to cover almost all of the head as the only thing visible is the bright and creepy completely yellow eyes, it has long and strong looking arms with claw like fingers at the end of its hands; I can also faintly see what looks like pointy and twisted black wings on its upper back.

I tense up as I feel that this is going to be my final test as the voice said it would I have one thought going through my head as I see this monster.

 _"That things nearly as big as the Lullaby Monster I saw with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza."_

Happy clings to me in fright as he is also seeing the rather scary giant monster, he holds on to my back as I feel his paws digging into them to hold on tight.

I ready myself as I watch the monster begin to move about.

Before I can attack or defend myself, I have called out the staff with that same feeling from before, I am interrupted by the voice as it speaks to me in my mind.

 _"The time is now for your true power to awaken to help you in your battles."_

I have no idea what the voice means but as soon as it finishes talking to me a light suddenly fills my vision, nearly blinding me at first as soon after I blink away the spots in my eyes I see and feel a completely new weapon held in my hand.

It is a unique weapon that is much different from the staff I originally used before but has some recognisable features.

I realise that this is the weapon that my image wields from the stain glass floor design; I also realise to my deep panic that my Celestial Spirit Keys are gone from my belt as well as the pouch but I quickly refocus on the weapon as that is more important now in the face of the enemy I am about to have to battle to survive.

I examine the weapons notable features and look.

It had a square like guard for the handle that was a nice blue colour, the handle in the middle of the guard was of a black leather like substance, just above the guard was a small ring of pink at the bottom the body of the long shaft that seemed to be apart of the weapon as well was a bright white colour as was the top and teeth of this key like weapon which was of the Fairy Tail Symbol but it had a small addition to the head of the symbol; a small white crown.

I also noted the yellow chain that was attached to the other end but it had a small circular pendant or necklace like keychain with very familiar symbols on them and unique designs.

It was a tetradecagon with a smaller circle in the center that had a pink Fairy Tail symbol much like the one on my hand stamped in the middle of it.

The tetradecagon had small segments between the spaces of the inner circle that each had a symbol that I recognised as the symbols of Celestial Spirits, more notably the Golden Key Spirits.

I could recognise Loke's and Virgo's symbols as well as my newer spirits symbols like Scorpio and Gemini.

I quickly refocus though as I realise that the large black monster is close enough to attack as I run away from its attack as it rears back its fist and seems to cover it in a black and ominous magical energy which it then punches into the ground, seeming to phase right through the floor.

To my mild discomfort the fist has went right through my floor image's head.

I shake that off I hold the weapon much like a sword or something like Erza would have used from what I have seen of her.

I am then startled by the dark energy from the fist that is still phased through the floor has created something rather surprising.

It has made a bunch of those little black monsters from earlier pop up from the dark energy.

The small black monsters soon catch sight of me to my inner fright as I try and make sure to keep sight of them as they waddle and walk in their own way towards me as I begin to attack them one by one.

It seems that this weapon is a little stronger than the staff as one hit is all it takes to destroy these black monsters as I near the giant black things fist and get the idea to attack that as I guess that if it is attacked enough then it will stop creating more of those little black monsters.

I whack away at the fist and wrist of the large black monster while making sure to destroy any of the little black monsters that pop up now and again.

This seems to have done something as the large monster soon flinches back and takes its fist with it as it phases out of the ground and no more dark energy is being released.

I give a small cheer as I see that I must have dealt a good amount of damage to it.

Happy seems to be in better spirits as he cheers to me, while still clinging to my back, "Go get him Lucy, you can do it."

I feel emboldened by Happy's support as I ready for whatever comes next.

This seems to be now as I see it's large heart shaped hole in it's center has now a ball of dark and purple energy inside it and its chest is more pushed forward as the energy gathers.

I watch as the energy soon is released in a bunch of small comet like things of energy which I assume is Dark Magic.

I rush about and try to dodge them but it seems that most of them are targeting me specifically.

Finally I decide to do something as I pick out one of the energy comets and hit it with my weapon.

This seems to do something as when I hit the energy projectile it turns back and is now aimed at the black skinned giant.

The energy hits it in the head and seems to startle the creature and make it stumble back as I now realise I have a plan to further damage the monster.

I pick out any other energy projectile and rush towards them before they can hit me as I whack them with my weapon and try to aim them back at my opponent.

After a few more tries of this the monster seems fed up with doing the energy blasts and changes to a new tactic.

I watch as it uses its long arms and claws to hit or attack me, I do my best to dodge as I jump and force myself to roll or duck under the clawed hands of my opponent.

When it stops at certain times after a sweep of his clawed hands I strike back and attack his limbs and appendages as fast and as hard as I can.

However, my complete focus on one of the Limbs; the left hand and arm, had cost me as I soon find out in a very painful way.

"LUCY, LOOK OUT!" Happy cries out in warning from his safe position, he had decided to fly off near one of the edges of the circular stain glass battlefield during the process of Lucy's fight and help Lucy spot anything to watch out for which is now; however it is too late.

'SLAM'

"Arghh," I yell out in hurt and surprise as a clawed hand strikes my body, the right hand, and sends me flying to tumble into a heap on the opposite end of where Happy stood with a shocked and horrified expression.

Said Exceed decides to help her as he uses his wings and magic to fly to her in hopes of helping in some way even if it may be futile.

It seems that way as when Happy is halfway across the glass floored battlefield he is smacked back by the giant black monster's same hand that struck Lucy as it backhands the small cat like being away.

This knocks him out as he lands back where he originally was, his white wings disappearing in a sparkle of magic as he succumbs to unconsciousness.

I groan as I blearily watch this all happen from where I lay, hurt and tired from the blow I had received.

I feel an instinct take over me as I blindly reach to the small sack where I kept the items I had acquired during this entire strange ordeal I had been unjustly thrust into.

I feel my hand reach in and grab the green potion as I weakly pull it out and with my other struggling hand, I had dropped my weapon when I was sent flying so I am unsure of where it is now, I open the cork of the glass bottle.

I then with one of my now free hands struggle as I sit up a bit to take the potions green contents as I now tilt the bottle and open my mouth as I let the green liquid pour in.

I am greeted by a rather odd taste that I cannot place as I sputter and gulp the green liquid down, as much as I can partake of the strange liquid, as I soon drain it dry.

To my surprise I begin to feel much better as I feel my body no longer in such great pain and I feel my body better able to move now as I take a breath and stand up, a bit dizzy but now fine.

I now notice that the bottle has disappeared from my hand as I can faintly see what looks like white and green sparkles leave my hand that now once held the bottle I now realise is a sort of health potion or something like that.

I refocus though as I notice the black monster is now facing me again as I see it ignoring the unconscious Happy, for now.

I look for my weapon as I see it a short distance away but when I start to move as I reach out ready to grab it quickly when I am near it, the weapon disappears to my momentary panic.

I say momentary as the weapon soon returns to one of my hands in a flash of white and gold light.

I look at the weapon in surprise, wondering what exactly is so special about this weapon apart from its ability to harm those black skinned monsters.

Speaking of monsters, the current one I am supposed to be fighting is doing something new.

It reaches down and again seems to phase its hand and most of its arm through the ground but when it pulls its hand back it has a medium sized energy orb in its hand which pulses with dark and faint orange light of which causes a small wave of energy to be released outward from the power behind the orb's magic.

I steady myself and plant my feet firmly on the floor as I try and not be pushed back and over the edge of the ringed floor and sent into the dark and empty space below.

I am able to brace myself enough to hold on as I have my arms out in a X formation to cover my face as I squint my eyes through the gaps in my arms to also see that the weapon seems to have helped as it has blocked some of the outward energy from the dark magic ball used by the black giant monster.

I lower my arms and look as the monster has its hand held high as it then throws the orb into the air which then combusts in a almighty explosion.

The energy from the explosion has made the previous sphere of dark magic turn into a multitude of small orbs of dark magic that now rain down like grenades of dark energy.

I avoid them as much as I can while I try and smack any away that come near me with my weapon.

Once the rain of dark energy has finished I then see that the monster is now looking weaker some how and more exhausted as I realise this could be my chance to destroy it.

I rush forward and hammer away at any part of it that I can damage.

One lucky leap in the air has made the final move as I swing with all my power and aim for the things large black head.

This indeed does something as I feel time slow down and then speed up as my blow is finished passing through and damaging the monster.

The monster is now appearing on its last legs as it stumbles forward and almost falls on top of me as I scramble back and quickly grab Happy and hold him safe to my chest while the monster is distracted enough.

The monsters clawed hands slam on the floor as I then feel a dark energy grow below me, I look down in shock and fear as what looks like a pool or bubbling purple and black puddle swirls beneath my feet.

I try to run away but the energy has a hold of my feet as the energy grows in strength and soon begins to envelop myself and the still unconscious Happy; I quickly see and watch as the monster that had fallen to its knees begin to disappear in a swirling black breeze as the pool of energy grabbing me gets stronger.

As I feel panic and fear begin to overtake my senses I can just hear the strange voice speak again as it talks to me in my mind.

 ** _"You need not be afraid, for you hold the key of spirits."_**

 ** _"This is not the end for you or your companion, there are still places that need help in battling the darkness."_**

 ** _"Take strength in your friends and partners for they will help you when you need it."_**

 ** _"Master your powers and wield the Keyblade you hold, never straying from your path in the help of others."_**

 ** _"One day you will be called upon to protect the one who can open the door."_**

I have no more thoughts to process this information, confusing as it is as well as the other words of the strange voice; except for one word as I say the word in my mind with a confused feeling as my emotions spiral in a mix of that and my previous fear and panic.

 _"Keyblade?"_

I feel my eyes begin to close as the dark energy envelops me completely and I know no more as my mind goes blank and dark as the energy that has taken me to who knows where...

* * *

That is my first chapter of a new crossover finished as I have been planning to make it for a while and I hope you all enjoyed it a lot.

I know some parts are not exactly the same as the games plot but I wanted to change it a bit and try something new to make this story unique or at least not so monotonous as some stories may be.

Also if anyone asks, yes the weapons of choice are based on the Dream Sword, Shield and Rod except they have Fairy Tail symbols and designs on them instead of the Mickey Mouse Symbol.

If anyone wants to see what Lucy's Keyblade should look like then you may have to wait as I have not drawn it up quite yet as I do plan to make a rough draft of it for you all to see and if anyone wants to make it for me then I would be very glad to be given such a offer.

Please review and comment but no flames cause I will just have Natsu eat them ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions & Unexplained Events

Kingdom Hearts - Fairy: Lucy's Journey 1

Chapter 2 - Reunions and Unexplained Events

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas I use or come up with for this fanfic, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the creators and designers of the Anime series while Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

Text Used In This Fic:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

Bold: Magical Attacks or Spells used by characters.

 _ **Bold Italic:**_ Voice of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Just outside the City of Magnolia, Fiore - Earthland - Lucy's POV

I awake with a gasp of air and feeling of fear as I sit up with urgency and panic, which soon calms as I notice that I am now no longer in that strange place and I can feel no weapon of any kind in my grasp.

I am on a bed in what appeared to be a tree of some sort with different furniture bookshelves in different corners and a desk with medical titles displayed on their spines, resting on or placed in the bookshelves; as I look closer at them and soon realise where I am.

 _"Porlyusica's House, I must have wound up here some time ago and left to rest by Natsu and everyone when they found me."_

I think this as it seems the most logical outcome, although I would not want to end up going through that confusing and scary ordeal again.

 _"Natsu and everyone at the Guild must be tearing their hair out with worry at what happened to me."_

I then notice that at the foot of the bed, sleeping, is Happy.

 _"He must have not woken up yet, I want to let him rest but I may need his help if I have to tell Natsu and the others of what happened to me when I was sucked through that Dark Portal."_

I gently reach over and give Happy a shake to wake him up, he soon does so with a groan and then a gasp as he leaps into the air with fright; his wings automatically appearing to keep him aloft for a moment before I quickly calm him as I speak to the Blue furred Exceed.

"Happy, its okay; we're safe and back in Fiore."

Happy appears to be breathing rapidly at first but then begins to calm his breath and look as he looks about with curiosity and then relief.

"Thank god, I really didn't wanna be anywhere near that big monster, those black little creatures or that creepy voice in the first place." Happy says with a shiver at what we went through in the short time we went to that place when I was trapped and dragged through that dark magical portal and he tried to save me.

I nod as I agree with him completely as I then say to him, "But at least its over and we're safe; not to mention Natsu and the others will probably be here soon to check on us so we can tell them all about it."

Happy nods with a more relaxed smile before he looks about confused as he says aloud in question to me, "Hey Lucy?"

I answer back saying, "Yeah Happy."

Happy continues with his question as he asks me, "If this is Porlyusica's place then where is she?"

I pause as I consider the question before it is halted by the slam of the door to the home being barged open and an irate looking Porlyusica staring back at us.

Before I or Happy can speak we are interrupted by the biting and angry voice of the older woman.

"You two are finally awake, good so now that you are well rested can you now kindly; GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER AND OUT OF MY HOME BEFORE I WHACK YOU TWO GOOD OVER THE HEAD WITH MY BROOM AND FISTS!"

Before I or Happy have realised it we've leapt out of the bed then grabbed all our stuff, Happy's bag and my skirt with belt, which must have been taken off us by the at the moment apocalyptically angry woman, and haul ass out of the house.

Only flinching once when we rushed past the woman, for fear of her carrying out her threat, as I quickly put my Skirt back on and Happy on putting his Backpack as we run or in Happy's cases fly like the hounds of hell are close to biting on our asses out of the home of Porlyusica's.

After a few short moments of running/flying like mad we stop to rest as we gasp and wheeze from the run, after a few breaths along with a little calming of our rapidly beating hearts from the fright of Porlyusica's temper and rush of such quick activity, after just getting healed and rested earlier from that mad ordeal of a strange place.

I take a last deep breath in & out before I then gesture to Happy that we continue on until we make it back to the guild to see if Natsu and the others are there to greet us.

Happy nods and soon we walk with Happy hitching a ride on my shoulder as he said he already exhausted his magic in that short rush of flying he did.

I think to myself as I walk to the Guild, _"I wonder how everyone is after our trip to Edolas; I hope Natsu wasn't too freaked out when they found me."_

* * *

Later at The Fairy Tail Guild, City of Magnolia - Lucy's POV

I smile as I gaze fondly at the guild that stands in front of me, untouched and undamaged from being turned into Lacrima; not to mention the whole town of which I saw as Happy and I walked through it to get to the Guild.

I can just hear the rowdy noises and cheers inside the building of a party going on, making me eager to see everyone again especially my dearest friends; Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza not to mention Carla of whom I can guess, with a mischievous thought running through my head, Happy is most eager to see beside Natsu.

I shake my head as I open the door to the Guild and see the residents inside are in full swing of a party of which the noise level nearly blows me back, Happy gripping my shoulder tightly to hold on as I steady myself and forge on inside.

I am showered by many words of welcome and greetings from random Guild Members who spot me as I walk by up to the Bar with two recognisable people and Guild Members and one other I only briefly met.

Cana Alberona, resident Card Magic user and known heavyweight in alcohol consumption.

Master Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail and one of the 10 Wizard Saints.

Finally; Gildarts Clive, The Ace of Fairy Tail and one of the most Powerful Wizards in the Guild.

Master Makarov is the first to spot me as his eyes widen and then he grins in what seems to be relief as he says aloud to me, "I'm glad you are alright Lucy; you gave everyone quite a scare when you showed up out of knowhere like that all banged up just after Natsu and the others explained and told us of what went on in Edolas."

I blink in confusion at how I appeared before Cana seems to elaborate for me as she says to me, "You and Happy literally fell out of some black and purple portal earlier on when we had just welcomed back one of our guild members of whom we thought had been lost and dead to us all."

"Natsu was really worried about you two; he and Erza rushed you both to Porlyusica's to make sure you and Happy were alright," Gildarts further explained as he looked serious at the two of us as he continued speaking to Happy and I.

"That dark magic portal you two came out of just disappeared shortly after and we couldn't examine it to make sure it wouldn't come back again but from what we felt of you two were lucky to be alive with how strong and dark that portal was."

I feel nervous at this knowledge as does Happy who tries to clear the sudden tense atmosphere I guess by asking, "Where are Natsu and the others right now?"

Cana gets a sly smirk which I know is not good as the busty brunette soon says, "They're back at your place."

I facepalm with a mutter of, "Dammit; when will those people learn to not just pop in unannounced or break into my home."

I am further annoyed by Happy's giggles of mischief as he then says to my growing ire, "I wonder if Natsu is rifling through Lucy's underwear drawer again?"

I take a deep breath to calm myself down before I blow my top at the teasing of the blue exceed as I simply call say to with gritted teeth Happy, "Shut it cat."

I then refocus my attention on Master Makarov of whom I ask, "Who is it that you all thought came back from the dead?"

The three guild members then fill us in as an ecstatic/shocked Happy and myself end up being gobsmacked at who came back; Lisanna Strauss, younger sister to Elfman and Mirajane Strauss.

I remember finding out about her from Mirajane at first and then later on Natsu once I felt it safe to ask sometime after the spat between Happy and Natsu settled down.

Lisanna apparently was thought to have died from an accident with Elfman when he was trying to control a beast of some sort while he and his two sisters were on a request to defeat said monster.

Elfman couldn't control it completely and ended up going on a rampage with the results ending in Lisanna's apparent death when the young mage was in the way of said rampage, she was trying to get through to her brother even with Mirajane warning and trying to stop her younger sister from being killed which she was sadly unsuccessful in preventing.

From what Cana and Master Makarov heard from Lisanna herself, the young mage was somehow grabbed by one of those Anima Portal's before she died and ended up in Edolas; completely healed and not in any lethal danger for some strange reason.

There Lisanna went to the Edolas version of Fairy Tail and took the place of the Lisanna from Edolas who also apparently died not too long ago after Earthland Lisanna was transported to Edolas.

The Elfman and Mirajane of Edolas accepted and treated the Earthland Lisanna like she really was their actual Sister even when it turned out they knew the the whole time that Earthland Lisanna was not really their actual sister as they just wanted to spend a little longer with Lisanna no matter which one it was or who they were.

 _"Anyway,"_ Lucy thought with a shake of her head as she cleared it of her inner monologue about Lisanna as I then say to the three.

"I'm going to head on over and speak with Natsu and everyone else so I'll probably see you all later or tomorrow?"

Happy announced as he quickly flew up and rested on my shoulder, "I'm coming too."

"Bye Lucy/See ya Lucy/I'm glad your fine Lucy." Makarov, Gildarts and Cana each echoed their goodbye's to me as I make my way out of the Guild.

Before I leave through the door completely, Cana calls out to me.

"Oh and Lucy, That's a pretty risque outfit you've got on; I bet Natsu enjoys it."

My face flashes red as I yell out back to a now laughing Cana which is soon followed by the rest of the guild as they join in on the laughter and ribbing of Lucy.

"CANA!"

* * *

Later on - Magnolia Town, Lucy's Apartment - Lucy's POV

I sigh with relief at seeing my Apartment seemingly untouched and apparently undamaged from the outside.

I soon dig my set of Keys for the Apartment out of its secure hiding place, making sure to turn away from Happy, who was now off my shoulder and standing near me looking at the Building, so he can't tell where it is and steal it like I know he may try as a way to rile me up.

 _"There's no way am I losing it again after the first few times it fell out of my pockets and then went missing during previous missions with Natus and everyone,"_ I think to myself as I quickly walk up and open the door.

Happy soon follows after me, I spy him shutting the door with a smack of his tail as he flies behind me; both of us now ascending the stairs to my first floor apartment, the ground floor one currently unused but much more expensive for some reason that I could never understand.

Anyway, as I reach the door to enter it at the top of the steps I can hear chatting and loud noises which sound like my Guildmates Natsu and Erza.

 _"Gray's probably asleep on my bed again?"_ I sigh in thought with a sweatdrop going down my head at the constantly stripping Ice Make Mage.

I then shake my head to clear my thoughts and open the door to my apartment, Happy following behind me in the air.

I am greeted with surprised exclamations and shocked voices of my teammates as they all see Happy and I enter.

"Lucy, Happy?!" "LUCY!" "Lucy!?"

I am soon besieged by hugs, pats on the back and words of relief spoken to me by all three Guildmates.

"I am glad you have recovered from your struggles and pulled through from such a horrible ordeal," Erza exclaimed with a more noticeable relieved smile towards me.

"It's great to see you better Lucy, we all were worried when we found you and Happy unconscious and roughed up like that," Gray spoke as he had a small smirk sent to the two of us; not knowing that he had already stripped of his shirt without even noticing but I shrug it off.

"Man am I relieved you two are okay after all that you guys went through with that weird dark Portal thing," Natsu said with a wide grin before it quickly changed to a angry growl and gritted teeth as he spoke again; "So tell me Lucy who do I have to smash and burn for making you two fall in that thing?"

This question soon set off Erza and Gray as their expressions changed to focused and grim as they sent us pointed looks demanding we explain what went on while we were separated.

I sigh as I move past them all and sit down at the table, the others soon mirroring me as well as they too sit around the table facing me; Happy sitting on the Table near me as he too faced Erza, Gray and Natsu.

"Alright I'll try but before that where are Wendy and Carla?"

This breaks the serious mood for a moment as Gray explains, "Oh those two wanted to stay and wait for you but Wendy was pretty tired from all we went through in Edolas and the victory/welcome back party we had after that so Carla kinda forced her to head home to rest back at the Girls Dorm."

I nod in thanks for the explanation to Gray, hiding a grin at Happy's split second stricken look at not getting to see Carla, as I then begin to explain what happened.

"Okay so I know it may be unbelievable what I'm going to tell you so please keep an open mind about it?"

I receive firm, hesitant and eager nods from the each of them.

"So the first thing that happened when I woke up after Happy was pulled through with me was this weird stain glass floor and disembodied voice talking to me..."

* * *

Later that Night - Lucy's apartment, Lucy's POV

I sigh in relaxation but with an inkling of annoyance at the recent events so far as I rest in my bed; ready to go to sleep.

After I tried to give a detailed explanation of what Happy and I went through in that strange place with the dark shadow monsters and beasts along with the strange weapon I got too.

I did try and call out that weapon but it would not come out no matter what I did, I still had one of the bottles in the small pouch bag to show Natsu, Gray and Erza as proof of some of what I said; Happy helped when he could by backing up my story and telling what he saw too.

I was still unclear on what or whom summoned/used that portal to grab myself and then Happy as were the others.

Erza of course wanted to find such a sword and possibly the shield too like the ones in that weird place that I had to choose.

Gray was also puzzled on what happened to my Keys; I was too and a little worried at not being able to summon my friends to help me in battles and missions.

No matter where I looked or searched in places I knew, even with the help of the others we could not find it; we even dared to ask Porlyusica if she found them while treating me which lead to a rapid retreat of all of us from an irate elder healer who loudly denied seeing anything.

I was very worried for myself and the Zodiac Spirits as I knew most of them would be worried for me; I missed Plue the most at the moment as I usually enjoyed sleeping with him as he acted like a very nice thing to hug when I slept.

 _"I hope that I can find my friends again and still be of use to the guild."_ I thought with a slight depressed feeling as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That's it for the moment as I wanted to do this longer and add more stuff but I think I'll leave that for the next chapter.

I hope you all like this one even if it is a short one.


End file.
